


Released

by 0solar_flare0



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, lup is released sooner, taako is smarter than he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0solar_flare0/pseuds/0solar_flare0
Summary: What happens if Lup was relased early?Taako's smarter than he thinks and catches on to how his umbrastaff reacts and kills Edward, and the name, and the macarons, and the assassination attempt on his boyfriend.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 44





	Released

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what i’m doing but i know it can’t be good

Taako is smarter than he thinks- or at least he gives himself credit for. So when his umbrastaff killed Edward, he connected the dots. 

The macarons, the name burned in the wall, the assassination attempt on his freaking boyfriend. He knew something was wrong, he'd even suggest it. But now he knew for sure. 

Lydia screams and destroys Magnus' body. As soon as Taako wakes up he picks up the umbrastaff and contemplates his next move. A feeling of impulse rushes over him. He doesn't know what exactly led him to make his next move. But before he knew to stop himself, he was snapping the umbrastaff in half.

A powerful blast sends him flying backwards towards the edge of the catwalk, a few mannequins helping push him back up. Merle and Magnus were knocked back some as well but not as much as Taako. 

And from where he was thrown, it looks beautiful. Red and pink and yellow fireworks and flash's of light, a fireball weaving around them. And then there's a lich.

A red robed figure twirls in the air with outstretched palms coated in flames. And it freezes when it sees Taako. Taako freezes when he sees it. 

It stares at Taako, slight static buzzing off of it, then it looks up. It looks past Taako, above him, to the other red robe. The red robe they had known before rushes past Taako and embraces the other lich. It would be heartwarming if they weren't two terrifyingly powerful ancient beings- that the director had especially warned them about. 

Trés Horny Boys look at eachother than back to the liches. Then the building comes down. 

——————

She was free. Freed by her brother...who didn't remember her. She wasn't welcomed home by his overjoyed, big, buck-toothed smile. Or relieved tears. Just a confused- no, fearful- no, blank expression. 

He was indifferent to her coming home and it was tearing her up inside. Her anchor. 

He wasn't her brother. He was a shell- a husk- of who her brother once was. 

She looks up, past this elf, who she doesn't even know anymore, to her love. She saw Barry's red robed, lich form standing before her. He was immediately embracing her, there was no hesitation, no fear, no confusion. He remembered.

Those threads she felt slipping away were slowly coming back. She was slowly regaining her sanity. If she could cry, she would. 

She didn't even realize the building going down. She was overjoyed. Someone remembered her.

This warm embrace was shot down by a gruff voice saying, "Uhhhhh, what. is. happening?!" She almost laughs at Magnus, if he wasn't in a mannequin body. It's fuzzy, but she remembers hearing that lich- Lydia- destroy his body, because she killed her brother. 

Barry had drifted away, just a bit, from the crowd of 20-30 people standing up, looking around, and rejoicing. Lup tried to stick close. Magnus has come over and talked to them, asking about the red robes, mainly if he was one. To which neither of them knew how to respond.

Now they just needed to get to Lucretia.


End file.
